Interruption
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Requested on Tumblr. Magnus and Alec fluffy/sexy times, but with a twist. Gonna be a series of at least 3 parts ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested by ****_Anonymous_**** on Tumblr. I'm not sure how many parts it'll have, but at least three so, yay! :D Here's part 1! I hope it's not too horrible.**

* * *

Alec sighed as he jammed the key in the apartment door and opened it, the calm of the Warlock's apartment relaxing his shoulder as he entered. It had been a bitch of a day, and everything had gone against him. Demons, vampires, even the Clave wasn't working with him.

"Hey, Alec." Magnus came into the hallway, smiling, his eyes lighting up. He saw Alec's tired look, his desperately wide eyes as he closed the door behind him, and his dark eyes went from happy to worried in one twentieth of a second flat. "What's wrong?"

"Bad day. Really, _really_ bad." His voice broke on the last two words, and he hid his face while he hung his coat, trying to swallow back unnecessary tears. He didn't hear Magnus come up behind him, but he felt two arms wrap around him from behind, and he was pulled against the Warlock's chest. His entire body relaxed and he leaned back, his head falling onto the Warlock's shoulder. Magnus's lips pressed against his neck, and Alec couldn't help but let out a moan. "_Magnus_…" he whispered.

"Want to tell me about it?" Magnus whispered, cradling Alec in his arms gently. Alec shook his head, and just enjoyed the arms around him, the small sway with which Magnus moved them from left to right, the warmth and sense of control that radiated from the Warlock's body. "Just relax, calm down. You're home now." The Warlock kept whispering things like that in his ear, making Alec smile and his stomach flutter.

"I know." Alec turned around in his boyfriend's arms, wrapping his own around Magnus's neck. Magnus smiled cat-like, making Alec's stomach flutter with excitement. "Coming home to you is always relaxing."

"I love it when you say that."

"I love you." murmured Alec, pulling Magnus to him, and kissing him deeply. God, it was good to be home. Magnus tightened his arms around Alec's waist, so that they were pressed together as close as possible. Alec buried his hands in Magnus's short hair, and nearly jumped his bones at that very spot.

"I love you, too, my little Shadowhunter." whispered Magnus, making Alec burst into laughter._Little_Shadowhunter?

"You did not just say that!" said Alec.

Magnus smirked. "I did, my darling. Let's go into the kitchen. Hungry?"

"Starving, actually, how did you know?"

"I know you." Magnus said, winking. Alec smiled as Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him away to the kitchen. Lovely scents of baked potatoes and fried chicken welcomed him, and he fell down in a chair, exhausted. "You look horrible." Magnus put a plate in front of his boyfriend and went to stand behind him. Alec felt the Warlock's hands on his shoulder and they started to massage him softly but firmly. "Relax."

Alec closed his eyes, moaning. "Thank you." he whispered. Magnus pressed his lips to his ear, and then sat down across from Alec, who attacked his food hungrily. His stomach growled in pleasure as the chicken filled it, and after only twenty minutes, his plate was empty, and he was leaning back, relaxed more. "That was amazing, Magnus. Thank you so much."

Magnus smiled, rose and started to clean up, ignoring Alec's protests. "I don't mind. It's been a slow day today, and I am a bit…overactive. I need to do things." Alec grinned, he had been with the Warlock long enough to know an innuendo when he heard one. After having cleaned, Magnus came back and sat on the table in front of Alec. "Feeling better now?"

Alec put both his hands on the Warlock's legs, looking up at him with a sly smile. "Much, actually." Magnus smiled and leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend softly. The softness swiftly disappeared and in the heat of the moment, Alec had managed to get Magnus on his back on the table and the Shadowhunter was now straddling the Warlock's hips.

Magnus was staring, his dark eyes wide with love and lust, and Alec leaned in to kiss his partner hard. Their fingers were entwined above their heads, Alec using Magnus's hands to push himself up occasionally. "I love you." Alec whispered.

Magnus reacted with a raw groan from his throat, and pushed his hips up to create friction between the two of them. They both moaned at that. Alec sat up and pulled Magnus with him, so that they were now sitting fully upright on the table. The room could've been going up in flames, and neither of them would've noticed a single thing. Alec felt like his body was on fire, his hands buried in Magnus's hair. Magnus had his hands wrapped around Alec's neck, holding him close.

"I love you," said Magnus, and it sounded like he was replying to Alec's whisper earlier. It made Alec laugh. Magnus quirked up one eyebrow. "Something amusing, Lightwood?"

"Nothing." said Alec, shaking his head, deciding against it to share his little inward joke. "I'm just…happy to be home."

"It's good to know you call this home."

"I call home wherever you are, Magnus."

Magnus's entire face lit up, and he pulled Alec close again, resuming their heated make-out session with even more passion. Alec felt his boyfriend's hands sneak under his shirt, and slide up over his chest, taking the shirt with them as they went. Alec raised his arms and let Magnus pull his shirt off. They weren't rushed, but the desire to touch each other without the unnecessary amount of clothes was greater than their desire to take things slow. When Alec had Magnus on his back again, they were both bare chested, and desperately touching every bit of bare skin they could reach. Meanwhile, they only broke their kiss if a shirt had to be lifted.

Alec had just started unbuttoning Magnus's skinny jeans when there was a loud knocking on the door, and then the door burst open. "_Magnus, Alec…_oh." Alec looked up in horror, seeing his sister standing in the doorway. Magnus craned his neck to look at their rude intruder.

"You've just lost your right to that key, Miss Lightwood." he said, but he chuckled, nudging Alec off him. Alec slipped off the table, and threw his boyfriend an apologetic look. Magnus shrugged, as if to say, _what can you do_? His eyes were glistening with desire, a desire that Alec felt boiling deep inside of him. Magnus casually strolled over to Isabelle, his hand extended.

"You were serious?"

Magnus nodded and Alec fought the urge to laugh. "Yes, Isabelle, you knocked and entered anyway without any reply whatsoever. Who knows what you would've walked in to if you'd come just ten minutes later."

Alec saw his sister shudder, while she dropped the key in Magnus's hand reluctantly. "Ew. We have a situation. Demons. It's bad."

Alec groaned. Of course. Just when he had completely relaxed, demons came and ruined it all.

"Fine. Just give us a moment."

Isabelle stepped out and Magnus nearly slammed the door behind her. "Well. That was embarrassing." he said, not looking embarrassed in the slightest. He saw Alec looking miserable and sick, and he strode over, taking his Shadowhunter in his arms. Alec buried his face in Magnus's shoulder. "We'll just continue this later, okay? I don't like it either, but this _is_ our life."

"No, I know. But sometimes…"

"I know." Magnus pressed his lips in Alec's black hair and stroked his back. "I'll make you a deal. Let's deal with these demons right now, and after that, we'll go home, lock the doors, block it with some handy spells and we'll be all alone." Magnus lowered his lips to Alec's ear. "To do whatever we want, how long we want, how _loud_ we want it."

Alec shivered, practically biting Magnus's shoulder. "Well, Mr Bane, I'd say you got yourself a deal."

* * *

**PS If you've got any request, just send 'em to me, 'cause I love writing them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 is here. Oh God I ****_love love love_**** writing these two, they have so much chemistry, they just roll out of my keyboard. ;)**

**If you have prompts for me, ****_please _****give them to me, because I am feeling so good about these two and I just want to write them desperately!**

* * *

Alec rolled over in the bed, still half-groggy from sleep. The scent of Magnus engulfed him, and he opened his eyes. They met with a sleeping Magnus, his arm draped lightly over Alec's waist and his face relaxed.

To Alec, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The Warlock was fast asleep, his mouth slightly ajar and a small smile that was lighting up his entire face. Alec put his arm underneath his head and stared at his Warlock, a sense of peace coming over him immediately. The warmth Magnus's arm radiated relaxed all of his taut and overused muscles. It was a joy to watch Magnus sleep so soundly for once. Normally, the Warlock was always awake in the early hours of the day, his magic and unnatural long life enabling him to go to sleep late and wake up early. Not now.

Yesterday, the battle with the demons had exhausted his magic to the point that he nearly fainted the moment they came back. Alec had demanded he go to sleep immediately, disregarding any plans they had for the rest of the night. He hadn't minded much, Alec himself was as exhausted as the Warlock was.

Before he was fully settled, Alec had fallen asleep, nestled comfortably against Magnus's chest. Even though the Warlock had been exhausted, Alec recalled he'd been awake when he fell asleep, his arms tight around the Shadowhunter, whispering sweet nothings and _I love you_'s.

Well, they had almost lost each other during the fight. If Clary hadn't shown up the way she had and practically saved the day all by herself, Alec would be dead right now. He remembered being cornered by ten Demons. They'd been huge, gross and slimy, and incredibly _fast_. Magnus had been on the other side of the wall those demons had formed, trying desperately to get to Alec, but failing miserably. He couldn't have helped it, he'd been surrounded by his own fair share of demons. Alec'd fought with everything he had, but it hadn't been enough. Eight had still been closing in on him.

Alec remembered Magnus's desperate cry, "_Alec!_" Alec had closed his eyes and accepted death. "_No, Alec, don't!_"

Then suddenly, someone had rushed past him towards the demons and he'd opened his eyes. Fiery red hair had flashed, as Clary jumped each and every demon with quick ferociousness, slanted every single one with a rune that made them catch fire and fade to only dust. Magnus had rushed over to him and caught him in his arms right as his knees had given out.

"_Stupid_ Nephilim." scolded Magnus softly, peppering his forehead with kisses. "Don't ever do that to me again. Do you understand? _Never_."

He'd been so worried. The battle was over rather quickly after that. Magnus used all of his magic, and Jace, Clary and Isabelle fought off the rest of the demons easily. Alec had been treating his wounds (as ordered by Magnus, who refused to let his Shadowhunter fight any longer).

Now Magnus looked tired, but magically recharged. His hair wasn't as faded anymore, and it stuck out to all sides as usual again. The lines that Alec had found around Magnus's eyes last night were gone and the Warlock's skin was as spotless and fair as ever.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, my darling?" said Magnus suddenly, making Alec's heart seize up. Magnus lazily opened his eyes, smiling cunningly.

Alec laughed and rolled on his back. "I was planning to. Do you have a problem with that?"

Magnus chuckled, extending his hand to touch Alec's face. "It's good to see you alive, Alec." Alec closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I honestly thought I'd lost you." Suddenly, Mangus's hands closed around the Shadowhunter's biceps and Alec was pulled on top of the Warlock. He steadied himself on Magnus's chest, before quickly ducking his head to kiss his boyfriend.

"I'm here. I don't plan on going anywhere for a very long time."

Magnus slid his hands in Alec's neck, pulling him close. "Good." he groaned, before slanting Alec's lips with his. Alec's heart was beating violently in his chest, as his own hands slid to Magnus's waist, to the small strip of skin that was showing. His fingers dug into the flesh of the Warlock's hips, who let out a sharp breath. "_Alec._" he murmured, bucking his hips up involuntarily to meet Alec's. Alec felt like he could do anything he wanted when he was like this, kissing Magnus like nothing else mattered. "We did have catching up to do." said Magnus when they broke apart. His yellow eyes shone in the semi-darkness of their bedroom, and Alec saw something that closely resembled his feelings. Want, hunger, lust, _love._

"Yes, you're absolutely right." They stared at each other for maybe two seconds, before they were on each other again. sitting up this time, Alec straddling Magnus's lap and Magnus's hands on Alec's back, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Their hands went everywhere, and it felt like they touched each other everywhere at once, and their bodies felt like they were on fire. Not that they cared. They were tearing at each other's clothes, once again desperate to get to skin. The hunger raging inside Alec was unheard of and he felt like his body was about to explode if he didn't get some relief soon. All his blood seemed to flow downwards, causing strain and discomfort and he just wanted to _be_ with Magnus. He didn't care what it took.

"Alec…" Magnus said, his voice sounding rough and groggy. Alec looked down at his lover, and saw that his lips were red and swollen, and that his eyes were glistening with desire. "I love you. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I do and I want you in my life."

"I _am_ in your life."

"I know. Which means that I'm going to ask you _not_ to welcome Death anymore." Alec cocked his head, while stroking Magnus's hair softly. His heartbeat was slowing down and the fire in his veins seemed to hold back for a moment. "Okay? In a fight like last night, you fight Death. With all your might. You fight it and fight it and fight it until you live and get to be with me another day." Magnus stared up at his lover with fire in his eyes, a fire that Alec had rarely seen before. "I don't want to lose you, Alec. Not now, not ever." He shook his head and looked down, as if it was unbearable for him to look into Alec's eyes. "I saw how you accepted Death, _welcomed_ him, even. Last night. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

Alec felt a surge of shock going through him. When he'd accepted that he was going to die, he never _once_thought of how it was going to affect his love. "Oh God, Magnus, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…"

Magnus smiled sadly. "No. You didn't. Which is why I'm telling you. Last night I discovered that I physically _cannot_ lost you. I love you too much. The pain the _idea_ brings me…you wouldn't believe it." Magnus looked so sad and confused, and Alec's heart literally broke at his face. He pulled him close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'll be more careful from now on, okay?" Magnus's arms slid around Alec's body, and the Shadowhunter felt his lover tremble with utter fear. His heart shattered into another million pieces.

"Don't leave me, Alec." whispered Magnus.

"I won't."

Magnus practically crushed Alec to him, and Alec knew that this right here was an important moment. Magnus never showed his vulnerable side, and now he did. It was a beautiful thing to behold, yet incredibly heartbreaking. "I love you." Magnus said, before he quite suddenly tackled Alec. Alec's stomach dropped when he fell backward on the bed, with the Warlock on top of him. "Do you hear me, Alexander?" His lips latched onto Alec's neck and Alec let his head fall back, moaning out in pleasure. "I love you." His hands wandered downwards and Alec's entire body immediately reacted. The fire in his veins flared up again and his member in his pants started throbbing painfully again. He wanted…well, Magnus. That's all he wanted, all he _needed_.

"I love you." panted Alec, closing his eyes to take in every sensation Magnus brought him. "I love you so much." Magnus sucked hard on Alec's pulse point, forcing another moan out of the Shadowhunter's throat. "_Magnus_…" Alec hissed. He tangled his hands in the Warlock's hair and all he wanted to do was say over and over again how much he loved loved him, how sorry he was for worrying him. But right now, he could say or do little more than his name and moan incoherently.

He could also feel something hard press against his thigh and he almost climaxed then and there. Magnus was as excited as he was for this. The Warlock was still kissing his neck furiously, Alec's pants were now on his ankles and his button-up white shirt was already halfway down. Not to be outdone, Alec moved his hands to pull Magnus's pale pink shirt up and over his head. His finger skimmed the bare skin of Magnus's chest, down, all the way down the leather pants that hid what Alec needed to see most.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand when it was about to push down the pants and Alec looked up, surprised. "Wait. Let me do that." he whispered. He rose from the bed, leaving Alec panting and uncomfortable on the bed. He never had eyes for whatever was going on with Magnus's hands. Alec only saw his eyes. The shining, cat-like, yellow eyes that burned with pure pleasure and excitement.

Just as Magnus began to step out of the pants, there was a heavy banging on the bedroom door, startling both Alec and Magnus half to death. Magnus recovered quickly, his face suddenly a mask of rage. "IF YOU DARE COME IN, I WILL TURN YOU INTO A TOAD!" he bellowed, diving for his silk robe, while Alec rolled off the bed groaning, blindly trying to find something to cover himself with.

Seriously? _Seriously_? Was this going to keep happening? Every time Magnus and Alec wanted some alone-time, something was going to come in between, until one or both of them exploded?

Alec looked at Magnus. "_You can do that?_" he mouthed, referring to the toad-threat.

Magnus shrugged, "Never tried it before." he whispered. "Might be a fun outcome."

Alec couldn't help himself. He had to laugh about the utter ridiculousness of his Warlock. "You're nuts."

"And you love it." Magnus pulled the Shadowhunter up and kissed him fiercely. "Let's find out who dares to interrupt us." He turned to the door, grabbing the doorknob and throwing it open. "_Herondale_." he hissed. Alec groaned. _Jace_? Of all people, _Jace_ came to interrupt them? "That'll be your key as well, thank you." Magnus's voice was impossibly cold and harsh, so harsh that even Alec had to shudder. He heard Jace splutter a bit, but apparently he had handed the key over. "I swear to God, I trust you with those keys because I don't want to always answer the fucking doorbell when I _invite_ you over. What I do want, is a warning if you idiotic people come over uninvited!" Magnus yelled. It was not often that Magnus got really mad, but Jace had definitely done it. Alec rose, at least his lower body covered by his jeans now.

"It seems I have interrupted something?" said Jace calmly, not moved at all by Magnus's tirade, although Alec noticed he looked a bit paler.

"You might say that!" growled Magnus. "Is there any particular reason, or did you just come over to annoy us?"

Jace smirked, his impossibly blue eyes shining with amusement. "However much I like annoying both of you, no, that is not why I came. The Conclave need to talk to you. _Both_ of you." His eyes shot to Alec, who now had a shirt on, too. The _Conclave_ wanted to talk to both him and Magnus?

"What do the idiotic morons want now?"

"Wow, 'idiotic' and 'morons' in one sentence. I must've really pissed you off." teased Jace.

"_Jace_." Alec scolded. To be fair, he was angry at his brother, too. "Let's just go, Magnus. Please. Get this nonsense over with." He stared intently at his boyfriend. He wanted to get this over with so that they could get back to what they've been trying so hard to do. Have some _friggin'_ alone time.

Magnus rolled his eyes and nodded, taking his pants and putting them back on, mumbling something under his breath about 'Herondale men and their impeccable timing'. Alec dug up his boots from under the bed and zipped up his leather black jacket. "Well," Magnus said, suddenly appearing behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Alec looked up startled, only to see that Jace had left them to get ready. "There is a con to all this. You look absolutely sexy in that jacket." Alec let Magnus kiss his neck for a moment, before turning around.

"Why can't we get some alone-time, Magnus?" he asked, perfectly aware of how whining his voice sounded. Magnus chuckled, softly letting his long fingers trace up and down his lover's spine. Alec shuddered.

"I don't know. I'm not particularly fond of this turn of events either. But, what can we do?" The Warlock presses his fingers in the Shadowhunter's skin and leaned down to kiss him. "Next time more luck, huh?"

Alec leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's. "I want you, Magnus."

He felt Magnus shudder against him. "As I want you. But apparently now's not the time." Another kiss and then they broke apart, both of them looking longingly at each other. "Next time."

Alec sighed. "Next time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God this was such a pain to write, but sooo good and delicious. I think this is the last instalment of Interruption, but perhaps one more part. IDK, I have two or three more prompts to write. (You can always send me more!)**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy it ;)**

***shush Rated M at the end***

* * *

Alec slammed the door behind him, sick and tired of all this nonsense. The Conclave had done nothing but whining about his and Magnus's relationship and they'd been on the defence the entire fucking time. Not once did they get the chance to actually say something for other purposes than defending themselves.

The harsh words had struck a chord, not only because _he_ had been insulted, but also Magnus. Magnus had been called the shame of all the Downworlders, and not one Downwolder had tried to step up for him, like the New York Shadowhunters had done. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Maryse and Robert all had stood bravely by their side, defending them, but they, too, barely got the chance to talk.

"Alec, don't take it so hard." Magnus said, turning to hang his black coat on the coat rack.

"'Don't take it so hard'? Did you really just _say_ that?"

Magnus sighed, taking Alec's coat away from him - which was probably a good thing, because in Alec's hands, everything was a weapon. "Calm down, would you, darling? Getting all fessed up about it isn't going to help any of us."

"No! But it can help me blow off some steam about these _fucking assholes_!" Magnus raised a brow at Alec's language, and Alec could vaguely see why. He rarely swore.

Alec strode into the apartment, almost knocking over the cat, who disappeared behind the couch, hissing. He cursed at the ratched beast loudly. "Hey! Scaring my cat goes too far, Alec!" yelled Magnus at him, who was standing in the middle of the room, staring at his boyfriend with a mix of anger and shock.

"Sorry." murmured Alec, taking a deep breath to try and control himself.

"Come on." said Magnus, motioning at Alec to follow him. Alec frowned but did so, no questions asked. They left the apartment again, and now took the flight of stairs up, all the way up to roof level. The soft, cool evening air cleared Alec's head a little as he breathed it in, and he moved to stand at the ledge to look out of Brooklyn. "Now, are you a bit calmer?"

"A bit, yes. But I'm still furious."

"I know." Magnus said, coming up behind Alec, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter. "I didn't like it much either. But scaring my cat and wrecking my apartment wasn't going to help it."

Alec leaned backwards, his back hitting the Warlock's chest and they stood together on top of the roof, Magnus's arms wrapped tightly around Alec's waist, Alec's fingers loosely entwined with Magnus's, and both staring out over the amazing city. "It's beautiful up here." said Alec eventually.

"Yes, it is." Magnus said, sounding distant. Alec turned his head to see Magnus staring at _him, _not at the city view. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, Alexander."

Alec flushed red and looked away. "I believe I recall a certain Will Herondale…"

"Yes, he was good-looking. But you…_you_ are so much more than just good-looking. You are…_everything_. Everything I need and could ever want."

"Magnus…"

"It's true, Alec."

Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Magnus's shoulder. Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's forehead immediately. "You are the most important person in my life, Magnus. I need you to know that. No matter what the Conclave says about us, I will _always_ love you and I will _always_ belong to you." He felt a single tear slip from his eye.

"Hey, don't cry, my darling." Magnus said, lifting a finger to wipe the single tear away.

"What they said tonight, about you, about me, about us. They think it's true. They really think we are a disgrace to everyone we ever cared about."

Magnus kissed Alec's temple, went down to his ear where he nibbled on the lobe softly. "We aren't. They're just conservative. For God's sake, it's already widely accepted in the Mundane world. They act as if they are above the Mundanes, but in fact they aren't. The Clave, Shadowhunters, they're all hopelessly conservative. They won't make it with that attitude. That's why _we're _so important. That's why your generation has to be the one to break the taboo."

Alec tried to suppress a moan, but failed miserably, making Magnus chuckle softly. There would come a day when Alec would no longer be turned on by this man's every move and sound. But today wasn't that day. Actually, on second thought, he didn't think that day would come. Even in death he could be turned on by Magnus Bane. He lifted his arms to link his fingers behind Magnus's neck. "I'm so sorry for what they did to us. What they said to you. That wasn't fair."

He felt Magnus shrug. "I don't care what people say. I'm eight hundred years old. I've had my share."

Alec held onto his Warlock's neck as they stayed close and staring out over the city. Their bodies were pressed together tightly, and without either of them doing anything, Alec felt fire stir deep inside his stomach, a lust that could not be stilled easily. "Magnus…"

"I know. I can feel it, too." Magnus spun his lover around in his arms and crashed his lips down on his. Alec's arms snaked up and around the Warlock's neck, pulling him down and closer. "Let's hope we won't get interrupted this time." Magnus snapped his fingers and immediately, part of the roof was covered with fluffy pillows and warm blankets. The Warlock smirked and let himself sink down on the pillows. Alec looked down on his boyfriend with wide eyes, his heart pounding in his ears, his stomach twirling with butterflies. Real or not, it made him light-headed. Magnus's well-manicured hand reached for his and he took it. "Lay down with me." Magnus whispered, sensually pulling him in. Alec moved slowly, his body reacting in slow-motion. He landed on his knees in between Magnus's legs. He leaned forward, placing his hands on Magnus's chest, before kissing him softly.

"I need you, Magnus." he whispered. He wanted Magnus. More than anything. He wanted to be with him, live his life with him. He wanted to kiss him, hold him, cherish him, _love_ him, and it was like Magnus could sense that. The Warlock pulled him close, pressing his hips up against the Shadowhunter's. They both moaned with want. "Oh God!"

"Magnus will suffice." said Magnus, giving him a grin that would give the Chesire Cat a run for his money. Alec's hand snuck under the Warlock's shirt, stroking smooth skin and perfect muscle. He heard him take a sharp breath and his nails dug into the Warlock's skin softly. "_Alec_…" Magnus hissed. Alec pushed Magnus on his back, subconsciously taking over control of the situation. There was just one thing he wanted, one thing in the entire universe. And that thing - that person - was lying underneath him now, his breath laboured and his yellow eyes wide and gleaming.

Alec let his hands slide over the Warlock's body, exploring every crease, every soft spot, every hard muscle, every lovable piece of this sexy man. The Shadowhunter moved as if he was under a spell, his mind blank of any thought except this Warlock in front of him. Magnus made a soft sound of pleasure when Alec moved in for another kiss, and this one was soft and slow and deep, leaving both of them completely breathless, and needy. Magnus lifted his hands to first cup Alec's face gently, before then sliding down the Shadowhunter's body, disappearing under the coal-black shirt. Shivering, Alec closed his eyes, and started taking the Warlock's shirt off slowly. Where they were hastened and lust-filled this afternoon, they were slow and patient and passionate now.

"I love you." whispered Magnus between the gentlest kisses he'd ever given Alec. "I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec's entire being seemed to react to those words, his heart fluttering, his stomach swirling, his blood racing. He grabbed Magnus's head between his hands and kissed him as if it was his last. "I love you." he moaned. Magnus rubbed his back softly, while expertly opening his lips with his tongue. Alec opened his mouth to grant Magnus access and their tongues touched…it was like fireworks exploded behind Alec's eyelids. Everything around him just simply fell off the face of the earth, except for the feel of Magnus pressed closely against his body, their tongues moving together, exploring more of each other, more and more, until their hands were at it again, shedding each other of clothes slowly and sensually.

Alec moved his hips slowly, creating the friction they both desired, _craved_ even. He threw his head back and moaned out Magnus's name to the heavens. He didn't care if anyone heard him. Magnus grabbed Alec's neck and pulled him down. "Jeans. Off. _Now_." he moaned. Alec smiled, and started unbuttoning his jeans, while passionately kissing his lover beneath him. They were slowly gyrating against each other, creating more and more friction. Alec felt something hard pressing against his thigh and Magnus groaned when Alec pushed himself down a little harder. "Alec, stop teasing. _Now._" he growled, taking a firm grasp of Alec's thighs, fingers digging into his skin. Alec hissed, before looking down at his lover with wide eyes, who was still mostly dressed.

"Then. Take. Your. Clothes_. O_ff._ Now_." he groaned. Magnus smirked his cat-like smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask, Shadowhunter." He snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared. Alec's eyes widened at the sight. He hadn't seen Magnus naked for a very long time. "Seeing something you like, Lightwood?"

"You have no idea."

Magnus grabbed Alec's hands and suddenly, he was on top. Alec's hands were pinned to the pillows behind him, and Magnus was kissing him; first his lips, then he went down to his neck, his chest and lower still. Alec grabbed the blankets tightly, he couldn't handle all these sensations. "Look at me, Alexander." Magnus whispered, and Alec forced his eyes open to look at the Warlock. The moment their eyes locked, Magnus wrapped his lips around Alec's erection, and Alec nearly screamed. It'd been too long, too long without intimate contact between them. Their eyes couldn't move away from each other, and so they kept staring at each other, while Magnus's extremely talented mouth worked wonders, making him moan out all kinds of curse words and exclamations of love. He felt Magnus smirk around him, his tongue swirling professionally. Alec grew harder and harder, until he couldn't really handle it anymore. "I know," Magnus whispered, "I know, my love." His hand wrapped around the base of Alec's shaft, moving his fingers deftly, working Alec up to his climax. "Come for me. Come for me, my love, now."

Alec felt like he burst into flames right then and there. He yelled out Magnus's name over and over again, as he released finally. It felt wonderful, after all these days without any, to finally find release at the hands of his boyfriend. "Magnus! Oh _God, _I love you so much!"

Magnus pushed himself back up, softly kissing Alec's lips. "A long time coming, wasn't it, my darling?" he said, smirking at his own pun.

Alec sighed, wrapping his arms around the Warlock. "You could say that. Thank you. _Thank you_."

Magnus pressed his lips in Alec's neck and sighed, too. I love you, too, Alexander Lightwood."

Rolling his eyes at the full name, Alec rolled them over, trapping Magnus under his body. He could still feel Magnus's erection pressing against him. "I think I should return the favour."

"No, Darling." Magnus murmured, putting his hands on Alec's chest. "You really don't have…"

"Yes, I do. I want to." Alec leaned forward, nibbling the Warlock's ear. "Let me make you feel good, too." He kind of felt like an idiot, but it seemed to turn Magnus on immensely. The Warlock smiled gratefully, nodding.

Alec grinned. "Let's get started, then."


End file.
